The cardiac autonomic tone is thought to play an important role in the genesis of lie threatening ventricular arrhythmias. The objective of this investigation is to evaluate the cardiac sympathetic and parasympathetic nervous system response to head up tilt and to exercise in three different groups of subjects who are at different risk of developing life threatening arrhythmias.